


Despair

by justtheaveragefangirl



Series: Lifelong Friends [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Gen, Giant freaking trigger warning: death and a funeral, No Beta, Well - Freeform, death (mentioned) - Freeform, funeral/grieving fic, we die like, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: June 2015Alex holds Henry, June thinks about Wales, Oscar talks to Philip, and Ellen gives a eulogy.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox/Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Ellen Claremont & Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Everyone & Arthur Fox, June Claremont-Diaz & Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Oscar Diaz & Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Lifelong Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my childhood friends AU, but it could technically be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> I was originally going to do the perspectives of the royals but I decided against that because it would have hit far too close to home, so instead, have a fic from the perspectives of the Claremont-Diaz family

**Alex**

Alex personally believed August was the worst month. The combination of the heat and humidity in Austin was the worst part of his year. It was sweaty and sticky and it made Alex angry. August was easily the worst month of the year. As much as he loved Texas, he was okay spending summer somewhere else.

June, however? Alex had always loved the month of June. Summer had just started so it was hot but not too bad yet. The humidity was bearable. It was the perfect time for being outside. Plus, it got bonus points for sharing a name with his sister.

This year was different.

Instead of driving down the highway with the windows down, Alex and his family boarded a plane to London.

If Alex thought hearing Henry cry over the phone was bad, he had no idea how bad it was going to get. He was barely five steps in Kensington before Henry locked him in a crushing hug.

They didn’t say anything. Alex just held him because Alex knew that was all Henry needed from him.

Alex held Henry for the rest of that day. He held Henry that night. He held Henry until it was time for Henry to put on his media face.

Alex hated that face.

Alex was starting to think August was moving up on the list.

**June**

June could remember the first time she went to Wales. Arthur took all of the kids for a week to show them around his home. She could remember the red poppies in bloom on the side of Caernarfon Castle. She could remember the ruins of Dinefwr and Castell y Bere. She could remember hearing the tale of Princess Nest for the first time. She could remember hiking through the Snowdonia National Park, listening to the tale of King Arthur and all of the ways he was connected to Wales. When their time in Wales ended, Arthur promised to take them to Scotland next. “There’s no reason to pretend England is the only place in Britain,” he had said.

He never took them to Scotland.

June tried not to think about the cold church she was sitting in. She tried to ignore the incense. She tried not to let the image of her best friends not being allowed to cry in public crowd her mind.

Instead, June thought of Wales. She thought about how she had never known poppies could grow like ivy. She thought about how grass and moss covering stone was prettier than it had any right to be. She thought about the deep blues of the lakes in Snowdonia. She thought about the fanciful tales Arthur had told her that week.

One day, June would go back to Wales, but first, she was going to explore Scotland.

**Oscar**

One day, Oscar was going to fight God.

He knew that’s not a very Chirstian thing to say, but it was how he felt.

He was in the kitchen in the guest area of Kensington, eating ice cream and staring at a vase that must have been ancient. There was a small part of him that was tempted to throw it, but he knew that wouldn’t go over well.

His glare broke when someone came around the corner.

Philip’s steps nearly faltered when he realized someone was in the kitchen. When he saw it was Oscar, he continued on his mission. He grabbed a box of Aero bars out of the pantry. “Ran out,” he said.

Oscar smiled, “Should I tell your mom that you’re stealing our candy?”

Philip stopped and stood up a little straighter. He made a face like he was sucking a lemon. “I don’t believe that would be necessary,” he responded as if he was a fifty year old monarch instead of a twenty-three year old who was barely out of college.

The thought made Oscar frown.

“Philip,” he started, “Can we talk a moment? There’s something I need to tell you.” Philip nodded and sat down next to Oscar. Oscar made sure to keep his voice even. “You need to know that no one expects you to grow up immediately and start training to be the next king right now.” Philip looked up at that, brow furrowed and a frown on his lips. Oscar continued, “You don’t need to fill that space. You’re still a kid.” Oscar placed his hand on Philip’s shoulder, “And your dad would raise hell if he knew you put that pressure on yourself.”

Philip gasped, eyes glossy. He looked like he was still trying to be strong, so Oscar pulled him into a hug to let him know he was safe.

As Oscar sat there, holding one of his adoptive sons, he decided that he was definitely going to fight God one day.

And God better be ready for him to raise hell.

**Ellen**

Public funerals had to be the worst thing humanity ever invented for several reasons. The first was that it was an invasion of privacy. No one should get to see that level of vulnerability unless they are invited. The second reason was that the family could not show their grief. It was treated as any other public appearance. The final reason was that Ellen was not allowed to hold her best friend’s hand right now. They followed the parade to the gravesite and followed it back to the post-funeral reception, and through the entire experience, Ellen had to remain a respectable distance from her extended family.

The tightly kept secret of having a life close to the media is that there is almost always two events. The media was allowed at the funeral and the post-funeral reception, but they didn’t even know about the post-post-funeral reception. It was there that Ellen watched Alex find Henry with speed she didn’t know he had. It was there that Ellen watched Bea stare into empty space with tears streaming down her face and June rubbing her back. It was there that Philip seemed attached to Oscar’s side. It was there that Ellen finally got to hold Cat’s hand while she cried.

It was there that she was allowed to speak about her friend.

She stood at the front of the room, trying not to cry. “Before I met Arthur, I thought I had a handle on the whole ‘friend’ thing,” she began, “I was fully prepared to host two or three parties and wear ugly bridemaid’s dresses and drive someone home when they drink too much. That’s what I thought the full extent of friendship was. Then I met Arthur,” she took a slight pause, “Arthur was one of the best friends anyone could wish to have. A few years ago, I got divorced and it hit my kids harder than we thought it would. Without a word, Arthur paid to fly them to Wales for a break from it all.” There was a small part of Ellen that felt like she had failed as a mother when she didn’t realize how much Alex was struggling, but at least someone had been paying attention. She continued, “A few months back, Arthur called me to discuss my plans on running for President because he knew that I was stressed beyond belief. Arthur has spent the past seventeen years being there for my family simply because he considered us friends.” Ellen took a breath to hold down her tears. She swallowed a lump in her throat, “Arthur was one of the most kind and caring people I have ever known, and I was truly,  _ truly _ blessed to be able to call him my friend.”

When Ellen finished her speech, she sat next to Cat again. Cat put her head on Ellen’s shoulder. Ellen held her hand and set her gaze on their children once more. Henry hadn’t moved from Alex’s side, still locked in that hug. Bea barely looked coherent, staring at the same place as earlier. Philip sat in his place next to Oscar, trying to look taller than he was. Her speech might have been done, but Ellen had one more thing to say.

“Cat,” she began, “You have to promise me something right now.” Cat nodded her head. “You need to be there for your kids. Now more than ever. Okay?”

Cat nodded again. Ellen hated how her life had to be a public spectacle.

**Author's Note:**

> There may end up being an entire separate fic for the trip to Wales


End file.
